


Intentions

by theshizniiit



Series: Travis Feels [2]
Category: Common Law
Genre: yes im sitting in my room crying about travis marks again so what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshizniiit/pseuds/theshizniiit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He really doesn't mean to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intentions

He doesn’t mean to be annoying.

He really doesn’t.

He doesn’t mean to chew too loud or be so boisterous or excitable.

He just can’t seem to help it.

He doesn’t mean to put that angry look on Wes’ face, or that furrow between his brow.

It’s just,…how he is. And how he’s always been.

He talks to Dr. Ryan about it one day, when they’re alone and the rest of the therapy group is nowhere to be seen.

She tells him that he’s just a product of not having enough attention as a child, of being bounced from home to home and not given proper care or individual affection.

He guesses he kind of knew.

Every annoying little habit he has is a subtle (or not so subtle) cry for attention.

_Pay attention to me._

_I’m here too._

Everything he never got to say as a kid, compounded into nervous habits and ticks and quirks that drive his partner mad and that frustrate even himself on occasion.

But if Travis is good at anything, it’s playing to whatever everyone thinks of him.

So even though Wes’ face is red and he’s shouting, Travis just smirks and says something infuriating.

Even though it’s born out of crushing loneliness and it’s killing him.

No one needs to know that but him.

Always just him.


End file.
